The present invention relates to an axial-gap brushless motor that can be made flat and is advantageous for applications as a soundless alarm for mobile communication devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a stator incorporating a drive circuit component and an axial-gap brushless motor comprising same stator.
Brushless motors include a drive circuit replacing a brush and a commutation unit.
The applicant of the present application has suggested a vibration motor employing such a motor, as a flat axial-gap brushless motor in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 4-137463, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-143767 (FIG. 4–FIG. 5).
A vibration motor in which a drive circuit component is disposed on a side of a stator is known as a cored-type vibration motor and disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-245103.
Further, the applicant of the present application has suggested removing some of a plurality of armature coils in the cored-type and coreless configuration and disposing a drive circuit component in the empty space as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-142427 (FIG. 8–FIG. 11).
However, in order to integrate a drive circuit component and incorporate it as a chip component, copper foil lands for mounting the chip component by soldering must be plated to facilitate soldering. A plating conductor trace for supplying electric current for plating the lands from the outside is provided for effecting plating of the lands.